But, He's My Nemesis
by AstrisDreams
Summary: Malfoy has always been a pain in Harry Potter's life and that doesn't seem to be changing anytime soon until a new transfer student from Durmstrang arrives and consequently captures Draco's attention and steals him away, but all is not what it seems and now its as if Harry doesn't even exist and Harry doesn't like that, not one bit he wants his nemesis back. HPDM OCDM Jealous!Harry
1. Chapter 1

"Why if it isn't Potter and his motley crew." Malfoy sneered.

"Go away Malfoy I don't have the time or energy to deal with you" Hermione snapped.

"I don't believe I was talking to you. Don't those filthy muggles of yours teach you manners?"

"Apparently, you didn't learn any either." Hermione's lips curved upwards, smug about he comeback.

"Oh be quiet, mudblood" Draco spat, throwing a distasteful look towards Hermoine.

"Don't call her that" Ron warned him, reaching for his wand.

"I'm so scared" Draco shivered in exaggeration. "You're nothing but a mutt, Weasel. You need to be put on a leash, like the rest of your family; nothing but poor homeless dogs." He sniggered, a spark in his eyes showed that he dared the Weasel to try do something.  
Ron let out a growl slamming Malfoy against the compartment window.

"Kinky." Malfoy grinned.

"It's not worth it!" Harry cried trying to pull Ron off

"Ron stop!" Harry tried again, managing to keep Ron at bay this time.

Malfoy let out a grin and Ron saw his eyes flicker to Harry's with a wary look. Malfoy wanted their attention, more specifically Harry's, how had Ron never noticed until now. Malfoy had a crush on Harry, it was so obvious now that he thought about it, he was doing what had mom called it 'pulling pigtails'. He had done that to Hermione until they started dating. With that in mind, Ron let go of Malfoy with a grin and turned to Harry.

"You're right Harry. He's not worth it" And pushed Malfoy outside, and inwardly grinned at his dismayed expression.

"What made you change your mind?" Harry questioned his best friend, tilting his head to one side. The look on Hermoine's face was the picture of curiosity.

For a moment Ron considered telling them, but he thought about how everyone thought he was 'supposedly' slow on the uptake and thought about how for once he was ahead of the game, not to mention they wouldn't believe him. So for now he'd focus on befriending Malfoy and hooking him up with Harry while he may not like the git anyone could see that they'd be perfect for each other, once Harry realized he was gay of course than he'd just hook them up seeing how Malfoy already batted for the other team. Ron sniggered and he didn't realize a big grin had broken across his face.

"Ron?" Hermoine questioned, Ron was blinked and snapped his head to his two best friends, the looks on their faces told him that they were getting curious by the second.

"I just felt it was time for a change, can't let him bait me forever" He shrugged, and paid no mind to his friend's questioning looks.

"Good for you Ron. That Malfoy..." Harry shook is head.

* * *

"Who is that?" Lavender interrupted, pointing to the distance.

"I don't know, but you can I bet I'd like to get to know him" Pavarti giggled, giving a knowing look to Lavender.

"I think he's a new student" Seamus stated, squinting his eyes to see if he could get a better look.

"He looks like he's our age or older, he can't be a new student" Dean protested.

"Maybe he's a transfer student" Neville added.

"I'm sure many of you have noticed the figure standing in the entrance hall, Jared Cullen is a transfer student from Durmstrang and he will be joining the seventh year class" Dumbledore announced, with a clap of his hands and delightful tone.

"Great just what we need another bloody deatheater" Ron muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Not everyone from Durmstrang is evil" Hermione hissed, "Remember Viktor?" She smiled a little at that.

"Yeah I bloody remember him" Ron hissed, just because he was going to hook up Malfoy and Harry didn't mean he couldn't hold a few grudges.

"Mr. Cullen if you'll please come up so we can sort you" Professor McGonagall informed him, putting her hand on his back to lead him the way.

"Five gallons says he goes to Slytherin" Ron whispered to everyone on the table.

"What makes you say that?" They questioned.

"He's from Durmstrang enough said" Ron stated knowingly, feeling Hermoines glare at the back of his head, knowing full on that she'd be telling him 'I told you before, that not ALL Durmstrang students are all blah-blah-blahh'.

"SLYTHERIN" The sorting hat cried out

"See what I'd tell ya" Ron smirked, and gave a knowing look to Hermoine.

Harry stared at the former Durmstrang student now Slytherin, he didn't seem like nothing much, he had shaggy brown hair that reached his chin, with dark blue eyes, tan skin, he was tall standing at about six even and was surprisingly well built not that he was checking him out or anything. He watched as Damien made his way over to a startled Malfoy and sat next to him.

Harry let out a small growl snapping his spoon.

"What was that all about mate?" Ron asked, hiding a smirk, looks like somebody was jealous, if this kept up he wouldn't have to lift a finger and they'd get together on their own.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Harry clenched his teeth together.

"If you say so" Ron shrugged, grinning in his head


	2. Chapter 2

**Got twice the reviews I asked for so should I shoot for twenty this time. I love you guys I might give me a second I'm tearing up. I reply to all reviews at the end of the chapters so don't be afraid to ask questions.**

**Sorry if Harry seems slow but when it comes to romance I've seen him as a little on the slow side you know. Once he realizes he likes Draco he'll wise up and step up his game.**

* * *

"What is your problem?" Cullen snapped.

Harry smirked looks like somebody couldn't handle being a nemesis.

"I don't have a problem." Malfoy frowned.

"Yes you do ever since I've arrived you've done nothing but pester and annoy me."

"Have not!"

"Yes you have you've been acting like a like..."

"Like a what."

"Nothing but now I understand."

"Do you now."

Harry frowned alongside Malfoy what was there to understand except for the fact that Cullen was a nemesis stealer.

"Stop poking me would ya!" Cullen glared

"No it's fun."

Cullen merely stared his lips twitching upward.

Ron let out an annoyed groan, Cullen out Malfoy's game in less than a day it was pretty obvious to anyone who opened their eyes, he wondered when they would start dating and how Harry would take it.

* * *

Harry let out groan of boredom ever since Cullen arrived Malfoy hadn't given the time before it was like he'd couldn't get rid of Malfoy now it was though Harry didn't even exist he wanted his,nemesis back.

Cullen wasn't even a good nemesis whenever Malfoy did something annoying he didn't get mad all he did was hug him or kiss his cheek once he even pulled him into his lap judging from the red that filles his cheeks Malfoy must have been pretty steamed!

Of course nobody knew about that last one though it happened while they were alone at the lake and Harry was coincidentally outside under the his invisibility cloak not that he was following them or anything that idea was simply preposterous!

Back to the matter at hand Cullen was a horrible nemesis, you were suppose to punch he insulted your family not hold his hand! Who does stuff like that anyway? Nemesis to roll on the ground fighting and trying to cope a feel err scratch that no matter all this observations just proved that Harry was a better nemesis anyway now if he could only get Malfoy to see that.

"I will be assigning your partners you will be working in pairs of three for today we are working on a very vitale potion. We will be making an inhibitor potion and just the slightest mistake well let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Professor Slughorn chuckled, "Now as for partners..."

Harry let out a grin he had been paired with Malfoy and Cullen but he didn't matter this was perfect chance he needed to get their relationship back on track. He turned to see Malfoy laughing at something and stared, he had never been able to make Malfoy do anything but sneer or smile and now we wish he had, Malfoy had the most melodic laugh he had ever had along with a stunning smile to laugh. It didn't matter nemesises don't make each other laugh it's just not right. He made his way over to them silently wishing Cullen with drop dead and Malfoy with laugh with him.

"Potter." Malfoy called out the smile dropping from his face and slid his mask back on, "Bout time you got here any later and I would have finished the potion already."

"Me! Well maybe if you didn't spend all your time flirting!"

"Whatever Potter." Malfoy shrugged brushing him, "I'm gonna go get the ingredients."

"Listen Cullen I don't like you."

"Really, I never would have guessed. Listen I know about you and Malfoy, you had your chance but he's mine now."

"You don't own him."

Cullen grinned his dark eyes glinting sinisterly causing Harry to fill uneven, "Not yet, but you can bet I will."

Harry swallowed, there was something about the way Cullen said that, which made him fearful for Malfoy's life.

"I got the ingredients." Malfoy returned.

"Marvelous! Let's get to work. Potter don't touch anything Draco's told me about your less than average IQ."

Harry frowned ignoring the insult, why did Cullen get to call him Draco, why did he get to hold him, and make him laugh and more importantly why did Harry care so much.

* * *

**The next chapter will be longer I promise, much, much longer.**

* * *

**XYellowRoseX: Thanks and to be honest I used the name Cullen on purpose why I was looking for something weird. I also used Jared as his first name on purpose too but I might change it I don't really like it. No this is not a crossover though I was gonna make him a vampire lol.**

**SkylerKnight: I know right just wait until he realizes he actually likes Draco**

**realworldiscruel: Yeah everyone always bashes Ron or make him incredibly stupid which he's not and Draco is always made a fool of which annoys me to no end it's favoritism on Harry all the time**

**Cjkel280: Thanks glad you like every time you review and update will magically appear lol**

**yaoiangel88: That was the point I'm sick of in the wrong jealous Draco**

**Rotten Soul: Thanks Iove jealous Harry he's so hilarious and badass at the same time.**

**Shae Vizla: Thanks and whem Harry finally opens his eyes and realizes he wants Draco btw I mean that literally ; wait till the next chap anyway Ron will be there to help him.**

**tam418: Yeah, Ron's not that bad, yet everyone makes him the Voldemort incarnat**

**Emeralden Rapley: Thanks keep reviewing and the updates will keep coming**

**potterloveralways: I know it's always jealous Draco making a fool of himself for once it's Harry. Also if Draco cheats he's evil Harry breaks up with him and Draco commits suicide but of Harry cheats it must be Draco's fault and he takes him back the next day favoritism much.**

** Also thanks to all my followers and favorites.**

**Thanks to all of you for that many hits just for the first chapter love you guys review can we try for 20 I'll be fine with 11 haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**This isn't betaed but I couldn't wait. Once it's betaed I'll update. Also I love you guys and all your reviews keep up the good work and I'll keep up my end of the bargain.**

* * *

Harry let out a growl as he watched Cullen and Malfoy bicker with each other. That was suppose to be him and Malfoy, that was their thing, they argued and then Cullen just swept him and stole him. Harry let out a snarl as he watched Cullen twist a strand of Malfoy's hair, and slammed down on his knife chopping the mandrake root in his hand into smithereens.

"Potter you're doing it wrong!" Malfoy sighed grabbing his hands, "Your suppose to dice it softly not chop it into dust."

Harry blinked, Malfoy had really soft hands for a boy, it was almost unnatural for a boy to have hands that soft, they were really small too, delicate and tiny like a girls. He couldn't feel any callouses either it was like Malfoy had never done an ounce of hard work in his life ever, but then again he was a Malfoy it was very likely that he hadn't.

Cullen coughed loudly, "Am I doing this right."

Malfoy turned with a scowled giving Cullen a glare, "I just helped you fix that you imbecile."

"What a shame." Cullen smirked, winking at Harry

Harry stared in shock fuming, just when they were getting somewhere, Cullen stole Malfoy's attention again. He snarled grabbing all the chop bits of the mandrake roots and shoving them in the potion, at least he knew what he was-

"Potter you idiot!" Malfoy shouted batting his hands, "You messed up the potion!"

"I sorry I wasn't thinking I-I." Harry stuttered

"Obviosuly you weren't thinking. I doubt you ever do."

"Look Cullen I've just about had enough of you."

"Oh really Potter."

In the midst of their bickering they failed to notice that Malfoy was leaning over the cauldron trying to see if he could fix it, not noticing the bubbling at the bottom.

"I don't appreciate you coming in on my turf-" Harry started but was cut off as their potion exploding in Malfoy's face covering him with red goop.

"Draco are you okay?" Cullen asked

"Malfoy I am so sorry. It-it was accident. I couldn't-I couldn't control my temper." Harry stammered

Malfoy turned to look at them with wide grey eyes as he turned to Harry, "This is all your-" Malfoy started perfore falling in a dead faint

Harry let out a shout picking Malfoy up and cradling him gently, "Oh gosh, this is all my fault. Me and my stupid jealously."

"Hand him over." Cullen glared, "I'll take him up to the infirmary."

Harry glared not likeing the glint in Cullen's eyes, "I can take him up myself."

"What happened here?" Professor Slughorn asked walking over

"Well Potter over here destroyed the potion and now he won't allow me to take Draco up to the infirmary."

"Now, now I'm sure he didn't mean any harm, besides Mr. Potter already has quite a hold on Mr. Malfoy." Professor Slughorn said. "Please take Mr. Malfoy up to the infirmary."

"Yes Professor."

* * *

Harry stood there under his invisiblity cloak watching Malfoy sleep. This was all his fault he had let his emotions get the best of him again and it had hurt somebody he cared about? Did he care about Malfoy, the boy he had been nothing but an pain in his asre for the past seven years, so why woudl eh care about Malfoy it made no sense. It didn't ame anys ense at all, none of this made sense. He didn't understand why he felt possesive and protective of Malfoy, why he was so suspicious of Cullen and why he was standing in the infirmary watching Malfoy sleep.

At that moment the door opened and Harry stiffined under his cloak moving slighlt away and scowling. What the bloody hell was Cullen doing here at this time of night it was highly suspicious. Alright so Harry was here to but he wasn't likely to do nything to hurt Malfoy.

He watched as Cullen walked inside checking if anybody was there, making his way to Malfoy's bedside. Cullen let out a smirk and grabbed Malfoy's face tilting towards his own, and trailed his fingers down his jawline and over his lips, a finger dipping inside his mouth before moving past towards his neck and chest. When all that was done Cullen began muttering an incantation under his breath this time using both hands to trace the outline of Malfoy's face.

Having seen enough Harry tore off his invisblity cloak pointing his wand at Cullen, "What are you doing?"

"Ah Potter, should I have known you'd be here." Cullen smirked

Harry glared at him leveling his wand at him, "Whar are you up to? Why-why were you touching him like that?"

"Is somebody jelaous?" Cullen smirked, "Wishing it were you. I bet you wish you could be the one who gets to touch him like this, when's he most vulnerable. You know what I love best are the mornings when he first wakes all bleary and bright-eyed, and you know what the best part about all this, is that he's all mine." Cullen grinned


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait Also I forgot to mention this takes place sixth year it's an AU. Voldemort is still alive.**

* * *

"Is Malfoy still in the infirmary? I think he's been in there since the potions accident."

"Who cares I for one appreciate having a few Malfoy free days without having to deal with his insults."

"Ronald! He could be seriously injured what if he dies."

Ron inwardly flinched as much as he found Malfoy annoying he was also a constant pain in his life and it wouldn't be the same without him.

"I think Cullen did something to him." Harry said

"I seriously doubt Cullen did anything to him."

"Listen Hermione I was there in the infirmary when Cullen walked in him you should seen him rubbing all over Malfoy-"

"Wait what were you doing in the infirmary anyway?" Ron asked

"I just was that's not important-"

"Were you checking up on him?"

"Look Ron the point is I think Cullen is behind this. He was muttering some time of spell under his breath."

"Harry."

"I know what I saw he shouldn't even be in there that long I heard Madame Pomfrey say so."

"Then explain that." Ron said pointing to an unsteady Malfoy in Cullen's grasp.

"See Malfoy's fine." Hermione said

"I still don't trust him." Harry glared

* * *

"Today we will be planting miniature versions of the Venus fly trap. I've already assigned groups."

Ron let out a grown he had been paired with Malfoy, Parkinson, and Greengrass. He made his way over to the girls with a sigh might as well get it over with.

"Where's Malfoy?" He asked

"With Cullen I doubt he even heard Professor Sprout call out groups. Ever since Fallen came its like the rest of us don't even exist anymore." Parkinson pouted

"It's weird he spends every waking minute with Cullen he doesn't even harass you and your friends anymore there has got to be something wrong with him." Greengrass added

Ron let out a frown maybe there was something made wrong with Malfoy.

* * *

"Give em hell!" Neville grinned slapping his back

"Will do!" Harry smiled heading out to the Quidditch pitch

There was a match today Slytherin vs Gryffindor the first Gryffindor/Slytherin and both teams were in it to win it.

"Your going down Potter." Malfoy sneered

"You've been saying that for the past five years and it hasn't happened yet I doubt it's going to happen to day." Harry smirked

Malfoy merely glared at him, "I mean it Potter. I'm going to beat you today."

"Sure you are." Potter grinned

Malfoy scowled turning away from him and mounting his broom as the game began.

* * *

Harry let out an annoyed sigh as the snitch flew away from him yet again. This had to be the longest game of Quidditch he had ever played. Whenever the snitch was in either his or Malfoy's sight it would disappear in seconds. He let out an annoyed sigh and look towards the stands what was Cullen doing with his wand out?

"And it looks like Malfoy has see the snitch and is making it's way toward it while Potter is staring out into the stands." Dean Thomas yelled

"What?" Harry asked looking around

"He's found the snitch what are you doing go after him!" Ron shouted

"Right." Harry shouted chasing after him

"Your not winning this Malfoy!"

"You've already lost Potter!"

"I don't think so." Harry grinned they were acting like rivals again, far away from whatever spell Cullen had put on him

Harry sped up to Malfoy, his firebolt was faster than Malfoy's Nimbus 2001.

"Ready to lose Malfoy?"

"Not in your lifetime Potter."

They were both neck in neck for the snitch hands stretched out, eyes narrowed in determination. Harry frowned as he edge his broom closer past Malfoy and stretched out his hand, as the snitched flew towards him.

'SMACK!'

Harry blinked in awe as the snitch hit Draco's outstretched hand, and looked up to see Draco's astonished face mirroring his own.

"I caught the snitch? I caught the snitch!" Malfoy laughed, "I beat you! Ha in your face Potter!"

"Congrats Malfoy."

"Malfoy has caught the snitch looks like Slytherin wins the game. Whoop-de-doo." Dean muttered

Harry watched as almost all of Slytherin came down to congratulate him.

"What was that Harry? It's like you let Malfoy catch the snitch." Ron frowned

"I know I was distracted. Cullen had his wand out and-"

"This again, Harry I seriously doubt Cullen was using the wand during the game and if he was it was probably a heating charm or something."

"I guess I don't know he's just so suspicious."

"You only say that because he stole Malfoy away from you."

"He didn't steal anybody from me especially not Malfoy."

"Well I don't see Malfoy arguing with you anymore."

"That's not the point! Come on lets get out of here already."

"Wait Potter!" Malfoy called out

"What? Come to brag." Ron glared

"No! We're having a celebration party. I'm inviting you guys."

"Just us?"

"Nope anybody you want fifth years and up of course."

"Why would we want to come?"

"It'll give you a chance to get drunk out of your wits."

"Ha-"

"We'll be there." Harry nodded covering Ron's mouth

Draco nodded and smiled at them before going over to join Cullen

"That was awfully nice of him." Ron muttered

"Who cares this gives me a chance to study Cullen." Harry added

Ron merely rolled his eyes walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Changed Cullen's name to Damien from Jared. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR I'LL CRY AND YOU GUYS DON'T WANT ME TO CRY RIGHT? RIGHT!**

* * *

"Why did you accept Malfoy's invitation?" Ron asked

"I was being nice it'd be rude to decline. Besides this is the perfect time to figure out what Cullen is up too." Harry answered

"All this for Cullen?" Ron said skeptically raising an eyebrow

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing. Let's go tell Hermione how your jealously got us invited to a Slytherin party."

Harry merely nodded staring Malfoy and Cullen were bickering with each other and Malfoys cheek was flushed with anger again.

Ron looked at Harry and what he was watching and shook his head walking away.

"What were you saying? Ron?" Harry said turning around, "Ron where'd you go."

* * *

"Weasely!" Malfoy called out "What are you doing here?"

"You invited us remember?" Ron answered

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I invited Potter not boy weasel and sister." Malfoy said pointing at Ginny, "But you guys can stay. Have a cosmic thing they're really good. Cullen made one and their bright pink!"

"If Cullen made I'm not going anywhere near there."

"What's wrong with Damien."

"I don't trust him."

"Is it because his name starts with D mine does to you know."

"Malfoy are you drunk?"

"Course not us Malfoys don't get drunk we get intoxicated."

"Same difference."

"No it's not. Weasley want a firewhiskey does are gold too."

"I think you mean good."

"Yeah that too."

"Ron!"

"What? If I'm at a Slytherin party I may as well get wasted so I won't care what they do to me."

* * *

Harry let out an annoyed growl Cullen had been pawing all over Malfoy and now they were gone. There was no point in him staying here if Malfoy-err Cullen was gone. He looked around for Ron and Hermione and found them about an inch from shagging each other into the ground while all of Slytherin watched eagerly.

"Horny buggers." Harry muttered prying them apart and dragging them to the hallway

"Why are we leaving?" Ron whined

Hermione rolled her eyes at his whining having not drank as much sobering up quicker.

"The party wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." Harry shrugged

"Is it because Malfoy and Cullen left?" Ron asked

"What why would that be the reason? I was just concerned for a friend and felt that you had a lititle too much to drink." Harry protested

"Sure."

"Sssh did you guys hear that?" Hermione asked

"Hear wh-" Ron was cut off as they heard a loud moan down the hall.

"I think someone's in trouble!" Harry whispered, "We have to help them."

"Harry wait I don't think you understand what's happening." Hermione cried out

Harry ignored her making his way toward a closet were a particularly loud groan had just came from, and yanked it open and stared his. mouth popping open.

"That is hot." Hermione whispered maybe she wasn't completely sober yet.

Harry could only stare, Malfoy was shirtless pinned against the wall by Cullen who was planting kisses all over his body slowly making his way down. Malfoy's cheeks were flushed red, his lips were swollen puffy and moist his hair was a mess and his eyes were closed in ecstasy.

"My eyes!" Ron shouted

Malfoy opened his eyes locking gazes with Harry before he let out another moan throwing his head back, when he opened them again they were gone leaving him wondering if he had imagined Potter and his friends showing up.

* * *

Harry stared at the ceiling lost in thought Malfoy was gay. Since when was he gay? Why with Cullen out of all people he could have been with he decided to be with Cullen. There were plenty of other available guys in school who deserved Malfoy's devotion and attention like himself he'd treat Malfoy like a king. That is if he wanted to hook up with Malfoy but he didn't so what did it matter.

Try as he might he couldn't get the image of Malfoy and Cullen out of his head. Whenever he closed his eyes all he could see was Malfoy with his rosy blush swollen pink lips and his chest and neck all covered in marks, marks that should have came from him and his eyes glazed silver eyes staring at him.

He blushed slightly as he felt his pants tighten there was no way he was getting hard over Malfoy no way. With that in mind he thought about Dudley singing the Spice Girls trying to fall asleep.

* * *

_"Harry stop teasing." Malfoy panted, as Harry trailed kisses down his neck._

_"That makes it worth the wait." Harry whispered in his ear, making Malfoy shiver in anticipation "Please, I need you." Malady gasped, pulling him in for a kiss_

_"Really?" Harry smirked_

_"Really!" Malfoy shouted arching his back as Harry bit down on his neck._

_"How badly? How badly do you need me?" Harry grinned._

_"Badly. I need you so badly." Malfoy begged. "Please. Please take me."_

_"As you wish."_

Harry woke up with a gasp images of Malfoy writhing under him in pleasure. There was no way on earth he could possibly like Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**I got rid of the chapter where Cullen abuses Draco because it doesn't fit into to the story. This story is suppose to be all happy and go lucky so it kinda of doesn't fit. Sorry to those who liked it.**

* * *

It figures that after Harry had his startling realization that he may have found Malfoy just a little bit attractive he and Cullen decided to display an indecent amount of public affection whenever he was around. Almost as if they were or at least Cullen was (since Malfoy seem to be caught unaware every time he was pulled in for a kiss) on purpose.

"Malfoy and Potter."

Harry twitched they had been paired up for potions, and he wasn't willing to repeat the disaster that happened last time they were paired up for potions but then again Cullen had been with him maybe it was his fault.

"Listen up and listen good Potter. Don't touch anything, don't do anything don't say anything. I'm willing to do all the work as long as you keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself. Got it." Malfoy glared

Harry nodded staring at him eyes going over every detail no matter how small. Like long and light his eyelashes were. His petal pink lips, high cheekbones, baby soft blonde hair and his stormy grey eyes fixtated right on him-wait.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Potter."

"Sorry." Harry muttered blushing he had just been mooing over Malfoy. Hell must have frozen over. None of this made any sense. Harry breath hitch as Malfoy leaned across him to get the knife on his side. He felt as every part of his body wad electrified. Malfoy smelled amazing like green apples, spice it was divine. He swallowed tightly his breathing shallow and couldn't help himself from moving a strand of hair out of his face.

"Potter-" Malfoy started

"Beautiful." Harry mumbled

They stared at each other lost in a trance minds wandering until a large explosion shook them out of their trance.

Harry watched numbly as the class ended and a furious Cullen dragged Malfoy away. Harry stood up going after them. He didn't trust Cullen not one bit.

He found them arguing in the next hallway over something rather serious considering their outraged expressions. He involuntary let out a jump when Cullen punched the wall and drew his wand if Cullen even thought about harming Malfoy it'd be the last thing he ever did. Harry coughed slightly stepping away from the shadows only Cullen heard him and he and smirked when Cullen scowled at him. That is until Cullen apologized and pulled Malfoy into a possessive kiss ravaging him. Harry snarled stomping away that should be him snogging the pants off Malfoy.

Harry stopped turning back around and making his way toward Cullen and Malfoy. He was the bloody boy-who-lived if he wanted to snog the pants off Malfoy then fuck it he was gonna snog the bloody pants off of Malfoy.

With that in mind Harry walked back over and pulled Cullen off of Malfoy.

"What the bloody-" Cullen was cut off as Harry punched in the nose knocking him to the ground

"Don't you ever touch him again! If I even see you within two feet of him I will kill you! He's mine do you understand?"

Cullen nodded whimpering at him in pain as he clutched his nose.

"Good now get out of here."

Cullen stood up quickly tripping over his feet as he ran away.

"Potter how dare you!" Malfoy screeched, "Where do you go off telling my boyfriend he can't date me and that I'm yours who do you think you are?" He glared placing his hands on his hips and stomping his foot impatiently

"I'm Harry James Potter the bloody boy-who-lived! If I say he can't date you than dammit he can't date you. You've been with him this whole school year you've barely payed any attention to me! What happened to our rivalry."

"Wait you scared off my boyfriend because you misssed me arguing with you."

"Yes! No! That's not the only reason. I like you a lot. Like a lot and whenever Cullen was around you or any boy for that matter I'd get jealous. I just didn't realize how much until you stopped paying attention to me. I know it sounds shallow and stupid but you were such a constant in my life when you stopped it made me recognize how much I need you in my life."

"Potter this doesn't make sense."

"I know but from what I hear this situation never makes much sense all it does is mess with you and makes you go crazy but I wouldn't have it any other way. Be mine please Draco." Harry said

"You just called me Draco."

"I know and I would love to hear the word Harry spilling from your lips." Harry whispered before pulling Malfoy in for a kiss

"You can't just go around snogging boys Potter."

"Yeah but I can snog my boyfriend any time I want."

"Wait you have a boyfriend and your kissing me?"

Harry grinned pecking Draco's cheek ignoring his confused frown. "Sometimes your just too oblivious."

* * *

Malfoy and Harry have been dating for about a month now. It's actually kind off funny to see them sneaking around and coming back like they weren't just snogging the pants off each other. Malfoy wants to keep it a secret because in the rich pureblood world it looks bad to start dating somebody so soon after a break up. Speaking of which Cullen transferred back to Durmstrang it's really weird he was muttering about psycho saviors and what not. They don't expect me to know but I do. Sometimes being the dumb one has it's advantages I know more than anybody would ever suspect. All I'm waiting for is the perfect time to blackmail them.


End file.
